Battle of the Bands!
by BlueOceanxo
Summary: Knothole Songoose vs. Stupid is an Overstatement! Just who will win? Rated T for Turkey.
1. Stupid is an Overstatement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its characters. I also don't own the song A Favor House Atlantic by Coheed and Cambria o Backstabber by the Dresden Dolls:)**

**Enjoy!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Senie grabbed her lunch and took a seat next to Sean.

"Look at all the ponies Brendon!"she imitated the Backstabber video.

Sean laughed, "That's my FAVORITE part!"he chuckled. Just then Jasper came in holding a flyer.

"Take a look at this." He handed his brother Sean the paper and Senie was leaning over trying to read it.

_Battle of the Bands_

_Hey all you rockers! Head on down to the Rat Celler on Friday the 15th for Boston's biggest highschool battle of the bands tournament! Everything from classic,emo,screamo, and metal!! Starts at 7:00 and ends at midnight! All you need to do to sign up is head up to your school's news board and there will be a sign-up sheet where you put you're band name, band members, and you're experience with gigs. It will be turned in to us on Thursday the 7th!! Please join us for a night of face melting!! Don't have a band? Come watch anyway!!_

Sean finished reading and looked up at Jasper.

"Uh Squeeb we kinda got a little problem. We've never played a legite gig before."

"I think we can do it." said Jasper.

"Yeah me too but what if they don't take us because we have no experience?"

"We'll make something up then." said Senie.

Everyone looked to Dameon.

"What?"

"What do you think?"

"I mean, if it gets us our first gig, I'm down for it."

"Alright! Belly bump!"Senie and Sean jumped up at eachother.

Just as they all got up to go sign up, they noticed Mina push her way up to the sign-up sheet. She ended up bumping into Sean.

"What the f-"

"Oh! Are you here to sign-up too?I didn't know you guys had a band! Oh, well good luck!"

Jasper glared at Mina. "She's so fake. She needs to burn in hell."

"Squeeb!"said Senie,"Watch your mouth!"

"Well it's true!"

"You got that right! Amen!" goofed Sean.

Senie took a look at what Mina wrote.

_Knothehole Songoose_

_Lead vocals:Mina_

_Drummer:Ash_

_Guitarist1:Sonic_

_Guitarist2:Sally_

_Back up Vocals:Sally_

_Experience: Played for King Max, the military, and all around Knothole._

She sighed and began to write:

_Band:Stupid is an Overstatement_

_Lead Vocalist:Senie_

_Lead Guitarist:"Squeeb"_

_Drummer:Sean_

_Guitarist:Dameon_

_Experience:Garage gigs and the Taco Shack_

She got this big devious smile and then walked way with her band mates. They all hooked arms and walked down the hallway all singing Backstabber.

**Getting Ready to Go Home**

Senie sang under her breathe as she put her things into her back pack. "Bye, bye beautiful. Don't bother to write. Disturbed by your words and they're calling all cars. Fa-"

"RRRRRRrrrr!!"she looked up to see Sean walking at her like a zombie. With his arms in the air he hugged her. "Zombie hug!"

They walked out to the buses together.

"Do it! Make the bear noise!" Senie chuckled.

"What bear noise?"he chuckled a bit too.

"You know the (she made this awkward yetti noise) noise. I can't do it, you do it!" she laughed.

He started to laugh too,"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!"

"Yeah that one! I love that noise!"

They were both laughing hysterically.

"I c-can't breathe!Hahahaha!!"

"Wow." he said sarcastically

Finally the came to Sean's bus."Aren't you taking the bus?"

"Not today. I'm gonna walk."

"Okay. Have fun."As Sean walked onto his bus he made the bear noise one last time.

_'Wow. I can't wait for the Battle of the Bands!!' _she got a huge smile,_'Finally, the chance I've been waiting for.'_

As soon as the buses were out of sight she skipped down her hill and sang loudly,

_"Good eye, sniper  
Now I shoot, you run  
The words you scribbled on the walls  
With the loss of friends you didn't have  
I'll call you when the time is right  
Are you in or are you out?  
For them all to know the end of us all  
Bye bye beautiful!"_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Please R&R so I know whether to continue or not!**


	2. New Member?

**Disclaimer-I do not any characters from Sonic the Hedgehog :) ...but I do own the OCs...hmmmm**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next Day At School...**

"OH MY GOD GUYS I'M SOOO SORRY!!"

"Whoa. Where did you come from?" everyone stared at Dameon who came rushig to their table from seemingly nowhere.

"Why are you sorry? Oh no, don't tell me you ate my peanut butter again!!"Sean's eyes bulged out like a madman's.

"No! Look at this!"he shoved his report card in Jasper's face.

Jasper read it out loud, "Uh...math B+...science A-...geography B-...english A+. You got an A+ in English?! Whoa.

"No...I mean yes...but that's not it! Look down!"

"Hey a peice of gum!"

"Not that!" he pointed to his electives, "That!"

"Spanish...F. How'd you flunk spanish? Even SEAN passed spanish!"

"It's because I missed a week. Remember when I had the flu?"

"That's not fair!" said Senie, "She should give you make-up work! You were sick!"

"It doesn't matter! My parents saw the D and said no Battle of the Bands. I can't go!"

"Was that the bad news?" asked Sean.

"Yeah."

"Phew! I thought you ate my peanut butter. Thank goodness."

"No Sean, that's bad."said Senie.

"But I like peanut butter."

"Sean! Dameon can't perform in the Battle of the Bands with us!"

Sean pulled a "family sized" jar of peanut butter from seemingly nowhere.

"Since when do you carry peanut butter around with you? And how do you even fit that thing in your locker!?"

"That doesn't matter! Where are we gonna find a repacement for Dameon?"asked Jasper.

"Everyone's already taken for the Battle of the Bands." they all sat there in deep thought.

"Let's put up flyers and have and have an audition."

"Sean, did you not hear me? EVERYONE IS TAKEN!"

"Not everyone. Think of all those musicians who either A.)Don't have any friends, B.)Don't have any friends with any musical talent, or C.)Were too shy to start a band on their own. I bet you all of them go home with dreams of being on stage and resent that they don't have a band for the competition."

"You're right!"

"Of course! I wouldn't have said it if I thought it if I thought it was wrong!"

"What do you think Dameon?" everyone turned to Dameon.

"I'll make the posters during study hall. We can post them after school. We'll give the students...a little surprise for tomorrow."he gave one of those "Brendon Urie" smiles.

"Alright! Wrist it!" Senie raised her wrist and he smacked his wrist against hers. Jasper and Sean joined in.

**2:25 (25 minutes after school ended)**

Senie, Jasper, and Sean sat in front of the school doors looking rather frustrated and sleepy.

"Ugh!! Where could he be?!"Senie through her hands up in frustration,"He was supposed to be here 25 minutes ago!!"she began pacing in circles.

"Hey!"they watched Dameon as he ran their way."I-I got the flyers done!"he was trying to catch his breathe.

"Great!" he split them all up between the 4 of them and they split up around the school.

Senie headed to the cafe. She copletely covered all the vending machines to the point where you coudn't even see the selling items, and posted the flyers all over the walls.

Japer put them all over the gym equipment and all over the blechers and gym walls.

Dameon put them inside of every kids desk and all over the walls in the classroom.

Sean put his in the bathroom. He placed them all over the urinals and right above the urinals. He placed them all over the walls, all inside the stalls, and even on the toilets. When he was finished, he took a step back and closely examined his work.

"Ah! A masterpiece!"he blew a kiss to the "audience". "Thank you! Oh thank you, you all are so wonderful!"

He began to walk back when he passed the ladies room.

"Hmm..."he smiled and strutted his way in.

He placed what seemed like thousands of flyers in there and was workin' away like a mad scientist,"FEELS GOOD TO BE A REBEL!!"

As he walked out he met up with someone...unexpected.

"HEY! YOU!"

Sean and turned around and a look of horror came upon his face."SON OF A BISCUIT!!"

Sean dropped the remaining flyers and ran to find the others.

"Hey! Stop!"

Sean ran by the cafeteria and noticed that his friends were all sitting around a table."What are you guys doing!?"

Senie was taken back by his shouting,"Waiting for you!!"

"Run! The janitor's coming!!" Everyone rushed to get up and ran out the door. As soon as they had gotten out they all paused for breathe by a tree and watched as the janitor threw a fit and whisked his mop about.

"YOU CRAZY KIDS! DON'T EVER TRY TO PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN!! YOU HEAR ME!?"

Sean gave him a thumbs up, "Loud and clear Mr.Hawkins!!"

"Sean!"Senie whispered.

"NOBODY DEFEATS THE GREAT WILLY HAWKINS!!"

**The Next Day...**

Shadow rubbed his aching head as he walked into the men's room. As he stood in front of the urinal he noticed a colorful flyer...actually I lied, he noticed hundreds of colorful flyers!

"Huh?" he grabbed one and began to read it over:

_Stupid is an Overstatement looking for guitarist!!_

_Attention fellow musicians!_

_A talented guitarist is needed in the band, Stupid is an Overstatement!! We've recently been informed that our guitarist cannot take part in the Battle of the Bands, so now we are turning to you! Stop dreaming and get your biscuits on stage! Rock out loud and quit the air guitar! Become a real rockstar!_

_Auditions tomorrow after school at 3:15 in the music room! See Ya There!_

"Hmmm..."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Please R&R!**

**Oh yeah, when I say Squeeb it's just Jaspers nickname. He got the name because of his hair-do!!Woo Hoo!!**


End file.
